<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I knew you'd fight until the war was won (the war's not done) by Coal_burningbright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274273">I knew you'd fight until the war was won (the war's not done)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright'>Coal_burningbright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There is so much more inside me now [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 + 1, Angst, But he doesn't find that out for a while, Child Abuse, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Growth, Hehehe, I'm not tagging some stuff so it's a surprise, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Irondad, Jewish Ben Parker, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Michelle Jones, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Recovery, So much angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Whump, because FUCK THAT, except a few pieces, fluff because they deserve it, in this house we ignore canon, nonbinary mj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter shared a lot of things with Richard Parker, his love of vanilla, his fear of drowning, and the fact that he was trans. All three of those things would be important to this story but Peter didn’t know that. All he knew was that his aunt was lying in a hospital bed and he didn’t know who to call.</p><p>Yes the title and every chapter title is from Hamilton. Move along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There is so much more inside me now [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Grays fave Irondad fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. There are moments that the words don't reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for what I'm doing to Peter I swear everything will get better.<br/>Please if you are in a situation like Peters call the National Sexual Abuse Hotline 800.656.HOPE (4673) or try to find a trusted adult. Please don't read this if it's triggering.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic will be pretty dark, I hope you enjoy this though!<br/>Thanks to my amazing beta Galactic-sam on tumblr or galactic_sam on ao3!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter shared a lot of things with Richard Parker, his love of vanilla, his fear of drowning, and the fact that he was trans. All three of those things would be important to this story but Peter didn’t know that. All he knew was that his aunt was lying in a hospital bed and he didn’t know who to call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Parker?” A lady stands in the door to the hospital room, “Hi, I’m Samantha. Was May Parker your last surviving relative?” </span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Was. She said “was”. May is gone.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Peter managed to choke out before a fresh batch of tears started falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very sorry for your loss Mr. Parker. As I said before my name is Samantha. I’m from CPS, as you have no remaining guardians listed you are now a ward of the state. I’m sorry I know that this is hard to take in but we need to go get your stuff, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t really process any of her words, all he knew was that May was gone and he needed to go get his stuff. He didn’t remember how he got home and he went through the process of packing numbly. He had his school things, some clothes, and some of his favorite things. The worker (Samantha?) told him that the rest of the stuff would be boxed up and put in a storage facility for him but for now he should just take the essentials.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had been at this house for almost a week, a nice couple, Laura and Shelby Brand-Trinity who had by all accounts taken in more than 100 children in the past 10 years. Samantha had referred to them as a Halfway house. “A place to get back on your feet” she had said with a kind smile. Peter was set to go back to midtown next week and he was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading it. He hadn’t been out as Spider-man since before, before the incident. </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>He and May had been in the car. </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span> His phone was full of missed notifications, 50 from Ned ‘Peter are you okay I saw the news and put the pieces together. I’m so sorry’, and 10 from MJ ‘You will be okay Parker’. He didn’t feel like he would be okay, </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>he could just see the smashed car, the lights of the ambulance</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the room- white walls, white bed, brown dresser and desk. It felt impersonal, his stuff wasn’t unpacked just sitting in it’s bags, the spidersuit buried under his clothes. He started to pull it out only to stop, how could he be trusted to save people if he couldn’t save any of the people he loved. First his parents, then Ben, then May who wasn’t even related to him yet still spent so much money for food, clothes, t-shots, and rent. With a sigh Peter put the suit back into his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being back at school was… weird. Flash had asked if he was okay, the teachers had all been nicer, and the students all sent him glances. Getting to continue learning was nice though. Midtown was one of four schools like it in the U.S. An elite private school that required weeks of testing to get into and let high school age geniuses do college level work. With four streams and numerous degrees offered the fact that Peter got a full scholarship was very impressive. He was going for a masters in engineering this year and an undergraduate in chemistry. Now more than ever he was grateful for the scholarship, since midtown partnered with top universities it cost more than most families make in a year. The classes were interesting but the best part was seeing his friends again. Ned had hugged him and MJ had said ‘I’m glad your back, loser’ which for her was practically a confession of eternal love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve found you a new home” Samantha said cheerily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since he’d come to stay with Laura and Shelby </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>two weeks since May lay in a hospital bed surrounded by beeping monitors that all said the same thing</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span> and Peter was glad that he would be getting a place that didn’t feel so barren. Laura and Shelby were welcoming and kind but he also knew they were temporary </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like everyone in your life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was back at the school and he’d gone to the internship but he hadn’t been out as spider-man again. </span>
  <em>
    <span><strike>‘Too weak to save those who love you’ the little voice whispered</strike>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Sounds good” he heard himself saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” said Samantha “You’ll be going there tomorrow so you have time to pack your bags.” Peter didn’t tell her that he hadn’t unpacked yet, but maybe it was just one of those things you say like ‘Sorry for your loss’ or ‘I’m good’.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment he was going to be in was nice, the people who would be taking him in </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>like May had done</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span> told him they would go pick out things to decorate his room and he could get things from his old room. The family seemed normal too, no kids living with their aunts </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>being nothing but a burden</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span> just Steven and Amber Westcott who had a great track record. Apparently they had fostered three kids before all of which were now in college, “We don’t have to worry about your college, Einstein.” Steven joked, “You already have as many degrees as me and Amber put together and you’ll have more by the end of this year.” Peter had laughed and ignored the way his heart sunk and his throat got tight, </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>May was so proud he was getting a masters, he already had degrees in biology and chemistry but this was her dream for him</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span><strike>.</strike> So Peter decorated his room with Steven- “Call me Skip,” he said - and Amber. It felt a little more like home. </span>
  <em>
    <span><strike>The Spidersuit lay at the bottom of his bag</strike>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pete.” Tony said when he saw Peter, “Do you want to talk about what happened or just work.” Peter hadn’t been back to his internship until now, three weeks after FRIDAY alerted Tony to the death of one May Parker.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to work, Mr. Stark.” Peter said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good kid.” Tony replied. He knew the pain of losing the last person who you thought of as a parent. They worked in silence for a while until Tony said “Okay spideykid, time to watch movies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Mr. Stark,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought this internship was just for, y’no, intern things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this is an intern thing. We are going to watch star wars and mock the tech and figure out how to build it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter reluctantly agreed and soon they were watching young Anakin fly his podracer. Tony kept sneaking glances at Peter - was he okay? Normally Peter chatted his ear off but now the grief seemed to be hitting him. Tony wanted to help but felt powerless, like when he had learned his kid had been buried under a building, wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>kid? No, he must just be referring to Peter as ‘kid’ now in his head. With a sigh he settled down to eat popcorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Everything was great with the Westcotts, for a while. The first two weeks were great. Samantha said that she would be moving her check-ins to just once a month, his room looked like </span><b>his</b> <b>room</b><span> again, and school was going great.. <strike><em>I</em></strike></span><strike><em><span>t started small, touches that lingered a moment too long.  Then one night when Peter came back from getting a </span></em><em><span>refill for his T something was different. </span></em></strike></p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>The door creaked open</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>“You know so much Einstein but maybe I can teach you something”</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Why didn’t he struggle</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Spider-Man wouldn’t let this happen</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>May would be so disappointed.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos give me life. Chapters are updated every five days so subscribe for notifications!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. There is suffering too terrible to name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything worsens. From 3 perspectives + 1</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted the opportunity to show what Peter is going through through the eyes of others a bit before going back to him. I hope you like this :)<br/>Please, please, if you are struggling please go to https://www.rainn.org/about-national-sexual-assault-telephone-hotline.</p><p>Thanks to my amazing beta reader who mad me able to update this to be nice! galactic_sam on ao3!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michelle Jones wasn’t dumb by any means. She went to a school that was a who’s who of the heirs to the largest companies and she did it on a scholarship, she had a 4.0 gpa, she was working towards a law degree. MJ didn’t need to be a genius though to see that something was up with Peter Parker. At first it seemed like the normal signs of grief but then he kept drawing more and more into himself, he’d flinch away from touch, he’d been getting skinnier as well, looking like he could be knocked over if you spoke too loud. And Spider-man hadn’t been going out. Peter had never told her he was Spider-man but really, it wasn’t like he was good at hiding it. He still wasn’t good at hiding that something was wrong now, but he was getting better.</p><p>Ned Leeds loved his friend. He had been nervous to come to Midtown, sure he could program but that didn’t mean he was good enough, and he certainly didn’t feel good enough. He’d never had any friends and he didn’t expect that to change at a school you need a 3.75 GPA to stay in, but Peter, wonderful Peter, saw his Star Wars shirt and started a conversation about the symbolism between Luke and his father. Ned had stayed by Peter’s side since then. He’d cheered with his friend when the doctor said Peter could go on T, (and reminded him not to bind 24/7), they’d had late night study sessions together and talked about everything. Well, almost everything, but then he got to be Guy in the Chair and it was great! Now though, Peter wasn’t going out as Spider-man, now he was rushing home for his curfew or eating his lunch like a starving animal. Ned was worried about his friend.</p><p>Tony Stark was famous. He was a “Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist”. He was the second richest person on earth. He had revolutionized the green energy and tech industries. He was sitting there, watching Peter smile less and less every day. Peter only came to the compound for his internship two days a week- Thursday and Saturday - but that was enough for Tony to see that there was something very wrong with Peter.</p><p>Peter Parker was scared. Those good days, the ones Skip had given him in the beginning, <strike><em>the ones you didn’t deserve,</em></strike> were gone. Now he was lucky to eat once a day not at school <strike><em>“You dumb shit, it costs more than it’s worth to feed you,”</em> </strike> Amber or Skip would punish him for the slightest infraction, <strike><em>and Skip was still coming into his room most nights </em></strike>. It had been six weeks since May died, <strike><em>six weeks since you were too weak to save her</em></strike><strike>,</strike> and he still missed her every day.</p><p>Some days the Westcotts seemed nice. Amber and Skip making breakfast and dinner, Skip taking him out to the bookstore, “You’re so smart, Einstein, it’s the least I can do to help you learn.” <strike> <em> That’s what he said on those nights too </em> </strike> . They would watch movies. Life seemed good. ‘Maybe,’ Peter would think, ‘Maybe everything will be okay. Maybe this was just a rough patch.’ <strike> <em> “ </em> <em> Hey Einstein,” Skip slurred “Are you bad luck? Cause I’ve seen your file. Everyone who's taken care of you has died, did you do that on purpose Einstein? Killing ‘em off for fun? Or were you meant to die and they got in the way? Just don’t kill me off, boy.” </em> </strike> Flash still bothered him at school <strike> <em> t</em><em>oo weak to stop him </em> </strike> but his friends were great <strike> . <em> Will you kill them off next? </em> </strike></p><p>Michelle Jones could do nothing but watch as Peter fell down, down, down, a dark rabbit-hole. Had to sit there as Peter’s smiles became more and more fake, and had to sit there as Peter got better and better at hiding the scars.</p><p>Ned Leeds watched as the bags underneath the eyes of the boy he considered his brother, his best friend, grew darker and darker. He could only watch as Peter gave excuse after excuse that felt like lies, one after another, like drops of rain. He could see his friend drowning in them.</p><p>Tony Stark sat helplessly as his <strike> son </strike> protégé seemed to disappear before his eyes, replaced by a quiet boy who never smiled.They still watched movies after working, but now Peter would sit on a separate couch, would flinch when he dropped a tool, would turn away from any questions Tony asked.</p><p>Peter Parker cried every night, the weight of the world pushing down on him, the weight of all the words he couldn’t say, all the words he wouldn’t even let himself think. <strike> <em> My fault, my fault, my fault. They shouldn’t be dead you should.You’re bad luck. </em> </strike> Peter Parker wanted to go home, home to May, home to Ben, home to the parents he never got to remember. Peter Parker wanted to go home.</p><p>Queens wondered where their friendly neighborhood Spider-man was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are my lifeblood. This will have updates every five days so subscribe! I know this chapter was short but the next chapter is much longer, I promise. I'm going to drop a big bomb in the next chapter &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You hold your child as tight as you can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is one of my favorite I've ever written. It has Peter talking more about his feelings and also what do you think of that bombshell :)<br/>THANK YOU TO THE AMAZING GALACTIC_SAM ON AO3 FOR FIXING MY MESS INTO SOMETHING READABLE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The will of one May Reilly Parker…” Peter doesn’t remember much beyond those words. He remembers flashes, big words that mean he won’t inherit anything until he is 18 besides a box of paperwork. <strike> <em> You shouldn’t even get that, it’s your fault she’s dead </em> </strike> <strike>.</strike> The box is one of those big ones you can get from UPS for ten dollars and it was stuffed with papers. </p><p>“Everything is in there” A lawyer had said to him, “From your birth certificates to photos from when your aunt was young.” Peter couldn’t bear to look through it. The box was mocking him, full of his regrets. <strike> <em> Full of memories of the ones he was too weak to save </em> </strike>. So Peter shoved the box under his bed and tried to forget about it. </p><p> Peter didn’t know what was in the box though, not really. Peter didn’t know what the letter at the bottom of the box said. The letter that was only to be given to Peter, only to be opened, if all his surviving relatives were dead or he reached eighteen. Peter didn’t know how much better his life would be if he opened the envelope. </p><p>Instead Peter went on with his life. He’d get up trying his best to ignore the bruises, <strike> <em> weak </em> </strike> , get ready for school, have breakfast, <strike> <em> or rather not have breakfast </em> </strike> , go to school, <strike> <em> why don’t you tell someone Parker </em> </strike> , go to his internship some days, <strike> <em> because then I’d have to admit I’m too weak to stop him </em> </strike> , go back to Skip’s house, <strike> <em> you don’t have a home anymore </em> . </strike></p><p>Some days Peter would pull out pieces of paper one by one from the box. He’d gotten a second box and was slowly going through the contents of May’s box, looking for something he couldn’t quite place. So far he had seen pictures, pictures of May as a kid in Italy, pictures of him and Ben, him and Richard, him and Mary, all of them together in family pictures, <strike> <em> you don’t have a family anymore </em> </strike> <strike>.</strike> There were the certificates from contests he had won and there were letters from Ben to May. </p><p>He was about half way through the box when the day came. It had been six months since May had gone. <strike> <em> Five and a half months of this torture </em> </strike>. He went to the cemetery that day. Ben was buried in a Jewish cemetery and May was with him. Peter didn’t know how Ben or May had made that happen as May wasn’t Jewish. Peter put down flowers on their stones, Chrysanthemums for May, Dandelions mixed with baby's breath for Ben.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Peter started. “I really- I really miss you. Ben, I’ve been coming here to see you for almost three years now, I hope, I hope, I hope I haven’t disappointed you. I’ve disappointed myself a bit. I know you said that if I can help others I should, but I don’t feel like I can. Spider-Man, he’s powerful. Spider-man came home to someone who loved him every damn day. Sorry for swearing Ben. I hope you’re happy, wherever you are.” </p><p>Peter paused, this next part was hard. “May. You mean so much to me. You’ve always accepted me for who I am. I love you with all the love I have to give. I’m sorry- I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I should have. I’m so sorry.” Peter didn’t even realize he had started crying until he felt a tear roll down his nose. Then it all came rushing out. All the pent up feelings from the past six months came out of him. Peter cried till the sun was low in the sky and then, he cleaned his face, and went back to the Westcotts.</p><p>The next day Peter decided to go through the box, he only had so many to go through and maybe he’d see something of May’s. Most of the things in the box were what he had been expecting but one thing stood out. A large manila envelope addressed ‘To our child. He flipped the envelope over. On the back it said in bold handwriting, ‘To only be opened after both Benjamin Elliot Parker and May Reilly Parker are dead or Peter (the name Peter was written over a white outed name, please assume all pronouns in this part have been gone over out of respect) turns seventeen. If both Richard and Mary Parker stay alive for that period this letter will not be needed as we will tell him ourselves.’ Shaking, Peter tried to imagine what was in the envelope. Then, summoning his courage, he opened it.</p><p>‘Dear P,’ The letter was addressed, ‘If you are reading this the worst has happened and both I and your dad are dead. I hope you are reading this with your aunt and uncle at the ripe old age of  seventeen,’ Peter laughed. ‘But if you’re not, the contents of this letter are very important. Your father loves you so much and you are the best child that Richard Parker could ask for, you’re smart and kind and inquisitive. Me and Richard were so glad we had you. Now this may come as a shock but Richard Parker- though listed on your birth certificate- is not your biological father. Richard is trans which is when someone doesn’t identify with the sex they were assigned at birth.’ </p><p>Peter smiled, “I think I know that, Mom.” </p><p>‘This unfortunately meant we couldn’t procreate together. However your father and I wanted you to have our intelligence, I hope you don’t think we are being elitist, we merely want to raise you in our image.’ Here the handwriting changed. ‘P, you probably will think we’re elitist. Me and your mother will love you even if you have not a scrap of academic abilities. Back on track though, me and your mother thought of the smartest person who also sleeps around. We went to our lawyers and had them draw up a contract saying we wouldn’t try to say he was the dad or demand child support. That we would only go to him if there was no one else left to take care of the child. We went to one of his parties and, well, you don’t need all the details. Suffice to say, nine months later the Parkers had a beautiful baby. Now I don’t know who he becomes in the future- right now he isn’t the best character- but your father is Tony Stark. We urge you to seek him out for guidance, or guardianship. He will be hard to get to, so you should send him a copy of this letter. </p><p>With so much love, </p><p>Richard and Mary Parker.’</p><p>Peter sank down to the floor. He’d had this box for three months, three months he could have found this. Three months he could have been spared the pain of. <strike><em> You don’t deserve to be happy </em></strike>. Then another thought occurred to him. How would Mr. Stark take this? What if he was mad? What if he didn’t want to be his father? With all these thoughts running through his head Peter grabbed the letter and ran. On autopilot he made the familiar track downtown. He didn’t need a pass to get through the scanners so he just ran, ran, ran. He could barely see through the tears, finally he reached his destination. </p><p>Peter’s lab was full of projects and blueprints, shoving some paper aside he put the letter on a desk. Before he showed this to Tony he had to know. “FRIDAY?” </p><p>“Hello Mini Stark.” Before that nickname had always made him smile, now, now his tears just fell faster.</p><p>“FRIDAY, do you have Mr. Stark’s DNA on file?”</p><p>“Of course, Peter”</p><p>“Please compare his DNA and mine?”</p><p>“Are you sure Peter?”</p><p>“Please” FRIDAY began doing the tests but at the same time she was deciding the best course of events. That “please” was so heartbroken, quickly she scanned the papers he had brought in. After reading them FRIDAY did what she knew was best. “Peter I have the results. Probability of paternity 97%.” FRIDAY sent the results and the copy of the letter to Tony quickly. “I sent these results to Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“What?” Peter spluttered, “No, FRIDAY, undo it” </p><p>“I’m sorry but Tony Stark has already seen the message and is on his way down now.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now this chapter is a lot. I'm sorry if it felt kinda rushed I tried to make it not. I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger. &gt;:)<br/>Please comment it gives me life and idk what ships I'll have so you guys can influence that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And push away the unimaginable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has two panic attacks and a realistic rendition of the panic someone can feel whilst listening for someone so if any of those trigger you just skip to the bottom where I put a tl;dr<br/>Thank you to galactic-sam on tumblr who is also galactic_sam on ao3 who went over this and fixed my trashpile</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony Stark was in a very important board meeting. They were discussing how to market the newest Starkphone, pushing the clean energy or the processing speed. Personally Tony didn’t care. That’s why he had his phone off Do Not Disturb. He didn't care if it was a telemarketer he would take the call. So when the phone buzzed he breathed a sigh of relief, said “Sorry, I have to take this,” and left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony Stark looked down at his phone and saw that this text was marked urgent by friday. He opened it up and began to read. Tony’s eyes went wide with shock. “Friday, where is Peter now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter is in his lab, he is currently in distress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Fri.” With that Tony ran through the halls- he considered calling the suit but on further reflection that seemed like a bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was shaking on the floor of his lab. Mr. Stark was going to be so mad at him, he knew it. Mr. Stark would tell him to never come to the lab again and that he didn’t deserve to be his son. And oh my god - he was Mr. Stark's son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony ran into the lab to see Peter (his son?) rocking on the floor, crying. “Okay, okay. Hey, kid, it’s me, Mr. Stark. Breathe in. Breathe out. Match your breaths to mine okay kid” He watched Peter’s breathing slowly even out. “Can you say five things that you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was dimly aware of someone entering the lab. All he could think was about how much Mr. Stark must hate him. Slowly he became aware of Mr. Stark's voice. He opened his eyes, “You, the bench, the blueprints, my robots, the let-” He cut himself off. Mr. Stark wouldn’t want to be reminded of the letter. “The screen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Mr. Stark knew what he was about to say he didn't give any indication. “Good job Pete, okay what are four things you can hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your breaths, machines humming, my voice, he printer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Is it okay if I touch you or not yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Peter resisted the urge to flinch. </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Skip never asked</span>
    </em>
    <span>.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Tell me three things you feel, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The floor. I feel my skin. I feel the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re doing great bud. Can you tell me two things you smell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can smell oil and your cologne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just one thing you can taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some motor oil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay kid, first of all are you okay? Second, why do you taste motor oil.” Tony tried to keep his voice soft and light, it wouldn’t do to give the kid another panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark,” Peter said. He couldn’t believe that not only had he disappointed Mr. Stark by being his son but he had also by having a panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, kid. You’re spacing out again. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark. I promise you don’t have to think of me as your son, I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tony Stark was confused, something that he wasn’t very often (Pepper would disagree). “Peter, why wouldn’t I want to think of you as my son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m dumb and weak and I just pulled you out of a very important meeting and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter. Listen closely. Even before I knew this I thought of you as my son. You could never make me think you are dumb and weak. I love you so much and I am so proud of you. I was ready to talk to a telemarketer to get out of that meeting so you didn’t bother me at all. Does that cover everything”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just kind of nodded. Mr. Stark didn’t hate him? Maybe this meant, “Mr. Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah spidey-kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname sent a wave of fresh self loathing through him </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>too weak to protect them</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span> “Does this mean I can live with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hadn’t even thought of this, “Yeah kid, or we could arrange partial custody with your guardian, or I could just come visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, of course Mr. Stark wouldn’t want Peter living with him. “No, it’s fine I understand.” He said, choking back the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was worried now, “Kid, no, I do want you to live with me- I just don’t want to uproot you from the life you’ve made.” He watched as Peter's face went through a cycle of emotions. Pain, mirth, sadness, heartbreak. He wasn’t sure what was wrong but he felt pretty sure he wouldn’t be sending Peter back to Steven Westcott. “Or you know what, I’d prefer if you stayed here, we can go shopping for things for your room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was relieved when Mr. Stark (dad?) said those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had gotten a room set up, kind of. It was down the hall from Mr. Starks and had all the stuff that Mr. Stark got from Skips, he still doesn’t know what Mr. Stark said to Skip, only that he had come back with everything that belonged to Peter as well as all of the doorknobs from the house. (“You did what?!”) And Mr. Stark had gone out and gotten him sheets and blankets, (“Really, really with Iron Man everything?”) but it still felt impersonal. It was his first night at the tower and he felt so unsure. He had slept in the labs before when he and Mr. Stark got caught up in a project but never in his own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked. Peter felt shaky. Was that footsteps he heard? Who was there? Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>again? He was at Tony’s, right? He couldn’t move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't stop shaking. The door here didn’t creak, was he back at Skip’s? “Peter, you appear to be in distress, I have notified Tony as per Oh God I Have A Kid protocol.” Was that Friday? How was Friday at Skip’s? Was this a nightmare? He really knew he could hear footsteps now. Why were they running? Skip never ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, Pete, hey, hey, you’re here, you’re safe.” Peter couldn’t move. “Friday says you’ve frozen, that’s very common in panic attacks. You’ll be okay. Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T’ny?” Peter asked, “Are you here to save me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had two trains of thought simultaneously; firstly the kid had finally called him Tony! Yes! Finally! And more importantly at the time, “Yes, I’m here to save you, remember earlier? Just match your breaths to mine.” Tony stayed by Peter until he had calmed down. Then, quietly, he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just remembered the feeling of safety he felt. He wasn’t listening for creaks, his ears searching for the smallest sound. Instead he was asleep, no nightmares would wake him up the next day. Only the smell of food and the sunlight streaming in.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tl;dr Tony loves Peter and helps him through some panic attacks. Peter comes to live at the tower, he has some problems sleeping. Oh, and Peter calls Tony 'Dad' (admittedly without thinking)<br/>At first I was going to have Tony  stay till Peter fell asleep and then I realized Peter wouldn't feel safe with anyone else in his room for a while and certainly not after he just had that panic attack. Please comment?<br/>Edit May 31- I changed Tony to Dad because I didn't like Peter calling him Tony</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. If we lay a strong enough foundation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, I did switch songs &gt;:), This chapter is cute because we deserved it<br/>Thanks to the incredible galctic_sam on ao3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter had been at </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Mr Sta </span>
  </strike>
  <span>Tony’s for a few weeks and everyone around him could see the change, he smiled more, laughed more, flinched away less. Tony thought it was time for him to meet the rest of the tower's occupants but first he wanted to see if Peter was okay with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pete,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr.-da-Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. D’Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry Mr. Stark I’m just trying to not be as formal, I mean you're my, my dad. So I thought I should get used to calling you Tony- I don’t like it- it feels disrespectful I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s think of other things you could call me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could call you Jared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebecca?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about,” Tony cut Peter off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you just call me what you feel comfortable with, Mr. Stark, Tony,” Here Tony paused, he didn’t want to scare Peter off or make him intimidated but Peter had sleep-called him dad the other day, “maybe even Dad someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could call you dad?” Peter asked, “I mean it’s not that I don't want to, I mean,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter. I would be honored if you called me dad but it's okay if you aren’t ready for that. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to try calling you dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled, “Can I give you a giant hug, not just because you called me dad, you don’t have to earn hugs. But also you’ve totally earned this, but also don’t feel pressure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a hug sounds nice,” Peter replied, laughing at his mentor- dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I did come here with a specific question.” Tony said, “You’ve been here for a while and you haven’t yet met the other people living here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes went wide, “You mean like the avengers?!!?” </span>
</p><p><span>“You do know I </span><em><span>am</span></em> <span>an avenger right?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“But you’re my dad - and besides, I see you all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so I’m not special anymore?” Tony joked, “Well, see if I introduce you to the Avengers after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No please,” Peter begged, then he smiled and pulled out his best weapon, “dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was going to die. Peter called him dad. Peter called him dad. Peter </span>
  <b>
    <em>called him dad.</em>
  </b>
  <span> “Fine, you can meet them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony and Peter had both agreed that Peter should meet the avengers in a controlled setting, so on Saturday the team was very confused as to why they were gathered in the living room of Tony’s floor, but were quite happy to be eating the delicious food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re probably wondering why I gathered you today,” Tony began</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just assumed you’ve finally gone nuts,” Clint joked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all, I went insane years ago. Secondly, see if I make you any more hearing aids after that comment.” Tony responded to which Clint pouted. “But the reason I called you here today is to introduce you to Peter.” He beckoned to Peter, “We will do a quick Q&amp;A.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stepped forward, “Hey, I’m Peter. You can just ask me like, one question each, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint immediately raised his hand and waved it in the air like a kindergartner, Natasha raised one eyebrow, and Steve half raised his hand politely. “Okay, you.” Peter said pointing at Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you and why are you here?” Steve asked. Bucky choked on his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well I’m Peter and I’m here because dad wanted me to meet you guys.” Peter responded. He and his dad had discussed whether or not Peter should call him dad in front of the team but Tony had promised the looks on their faces would be worth it. He’d been right, too. Everyone except Natasha looked like they were in some phase of dying of confusion and shock. Natasha’s expression was actually eerily similar to MJ’s now that Peter thought about it. He made a mental note to never let the two meet, could they meet? Could he have friends over? He’d have to ask his dad? Oh my god Ned would freak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mr. Stark poked him “Pete, Nat asked you a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shook off that train of thought for later, “Oh sorry, what did you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked how long you’ve been living here and why you chose to meet us now.” Nat responded, “Also I would like this ‘MJ’s contact information”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been living here for three weeks,” Peter said, “And me and dad discussed it and I felt ready now.” Then another thought came up. “Wait, how do you know about MJ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mumbled it.” Nat said dryly, “I make a point to meet anyone I should never be introduced to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Tony cut in. “She and Pepper are terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shelved that image for when he could handle it, “Yeah, I’ll give you her number. Now, who has a question.” Ignoring Clint’s frantically waving arms he pointed at Bruce, “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really Tony’s kid?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Peter responded. “He was going to make me in a lab like Jarvis or Vision but eventually he decided to just clone himself. Now who has the next question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Peter finished the Q&amp;A (and the Avengers collectively decided to protect him with their lives) they went to the movie room, Clint trailed along dejectedly with a soft “He never answered my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, as time wore on, Peter grew close with the other Avengers, Ned almost had a heart attack the first time he came over and HAWKEYE THE HAWKEYE had stuck his head out of the vents to ask for ice cream. MJ had been texting with Nat regularly and whenever Peter asked about it he was met with a “Why would I have the Black Widow’s number Peter?”, and Peter himself was getting better. His dad had suggested he start seeing a therapist and after searching for a bit they found Doctor Terapevt. In addition, Peter was happier in his body, as apparently his T pills weren’t as effective as they should have been due to his enhanced metabolism. He and his dad spent a few days developing better ones. Oh, and he had two ex-assassin's teaching him languages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had always had a knack for languages and so when he heard Nat and Bucky talking in Russian he decided to learn it, Nat soon learned of his goal and that was the beginning of the weekly lessons. As Peter’s birthday drew closer they also started learning more languages- Peter was fluent in English, Spanish, Italian, and French before he started the lessons but now, eight weeks from his sixteenth birthday he was also fluent in Russian, Latin, and Mandrin. Speaking of his birthday-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey dad! I was thinking for my birthday I could have a sleepover with Ned and MJ with cake and candies!” Peter exclaimed. School had just let out and he was in a good mood- he had discussed going out as Spider-man again and he felt ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good kid, your birthday is the 10th so how about that night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessss!” Peter was very excited, everything was going his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But kid, you also know that most people don’t plan their birthdays two months in advance, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want the vanilla tootsie rolls and they are really hard to get so we have to start going to stores </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have enough by the time my birthday rolls around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, my son, my sun, the light of my life, you know that I am a billionaire, right? I can buy the company that sells vanilla tootsie rolls, now I’m going to guess you haven’t packed for our trip yet because you’ve been focused on your birthday and picking what degrees to take next year so skedaddle to your room and pack for the beach.” Peter smiled and went to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was panicking, some deep part of him was going nuts at the idea of going to the beach. May and Ben had never had enough money to go and Peter had always been too interested in building things to go to the local YMCA’s pool so he had never even swum. ‘I’m sure it will be fine.’ Peter thought to himself, ‘what’s the worst that could happen?’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, if you liked it please comment or kudos! Subscribe for more updates.<br/>I hope you enjoyed this chaotic mess lol, I headcanon Peter as having ADHD so that explains his train of thought. If you read the summary that will give you a hint for the next chapter which is a little more angsty &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We'll pass it on to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is very angsty, sorry.<br/>Shout out to galactic_sam who beta'd this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Apparently this was the worst that could happen. Peter was tossed by the waves, he didn’t know which way was up, he was dying he knew it. “Dad!” He called, “Help!” but the water swallowed his words. He was under for what seemed like a lifetime before he crashed down on the shore, bleeding heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to think, this vacation had begun so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Four Weeks ago</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Peter said. They were at the house his Dad had bought, a beautiful beach house in the woods. He was going to be staying here for a month along with his dad and Pepper. He was excited for this vacation- he and Tony would spend time in the labs together, they would have campfires, Ned and MJ were even coming in two weeks for a couple days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony laughed at his awe, “Told you you would like it, didn’t I?” Peter rolled his eyes. “In all seriousness kid if you don’t want Pepper to be here, that’s okay. She can go home anytime, just because we started dating doesn’t mean she has to be a part of your life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” Peter said, “you’ve already said that a bajillion times. I like Pepper and I’m glad she's here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you change your mind.” Tony said- half seriously, half joking. “I can just send you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaaaaad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony and Pepper were combing the beach, looking for their son. He might not be Pepper’s biologically but at the moment that wasn’t important. Peter had gone for a swim in the ocean a half hour ago. He was pretty far out when the storm approached. Now Tony was worried. Peter’s watch that monitored his health was reporting that Peter was alive, but barely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have a tracker in that?” Pepper asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gasped, he did have a tracker in the watch- it had been an early birthday present for Peter, equipped with all the tech he could want, but it also let Tony monitor Peter’s vitals and location. Why hadn’t he thought of that before? If Peter was dead it was his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Three Weeks ago</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were thinking you should take a business degree next year Peter, I know you were planning for physics and programming this year but as my heir you are the one who will inherit Stark Industries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blinked, “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Tony started, then he paused. “Peter, you are my son, you know that.” Peter nodded. “And I am the owner of Stark Industries of which Pepper here is the CEO.” Peter nodded again. “And so you are the heir to Stark Industries- this won’t be announced to the press until you are at least eighteen of course.” Peter just sat there in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I don’t know how to run a company, or do anything that you do, and what if I fail, and what if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” Tony gently laid a hand on his son’s shoulder. “That’s part of the reason we want you to get a business degree. I would also tutor you in all this at home and you won’t actually take over for a long time, okay? I promise I won’t force you to do anything you aren’t ready for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Spider-man, I was going to start up again after this vacation, does this mean I can’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can keep being Spider-Pete.” Tony smiled, “Who knows, maybe by the time you take over the company you’ll be an avenger. You might go up on stage one day and say ‘I am Spider-boy.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-</span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, Spider-child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Peter said. He’d pictured his life many times but he had never thought he might take over the top tech company in the world someday, someday. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. All he could focus on was the pain in his left leg. The ocean had deposited him harshly on sharp rocks. He didn’t know how far away he was from home. Where was his dad? His dad had promised he would always be there for Peter, where was he? Peter had just wanted to swim, he had wanted to be braver, he had wanted to beat his fears. Instead it seemed they had come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was flying in his suit as fast as he could, he reached Peter and gasped. Peter was covered in blood and barely breathing. “Friday. What do I do?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>One Week ago</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Ned said. Peter laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said the same thing when I got here, I’m so glad you guys could make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to come here and spend five days with the CEO of Stark Industries, one of the most powerful people on the planet and maybe snag an interview with her?” MJ said. “I don’t even care that I see you at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Peter yelled, “That’s not nice, I can have you sent home you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night after the three of them were done laughing and Ned was asleep MJ asked “You’re trans right, Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Peter said nervously, he trusted MJ but he’d almost never been asked this question without it being followed by hate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I might be nonbinary,” MJ said. “I like the idea of using they/them pronouns but I don’t know how to talk to Ned about all this and I don’t know if my parents will understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really honored that you would tell me. Would you like me to use they/them pronouns for you when other people aren’t there. I promise I will never out you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked so small in the hospital bed. “How is he?” Pepper asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctors say he’ll live, but they couldn’t fix his leg.” Tony managed to choke out, “They say he’ll wake up soon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We'll give the world to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry for taking so long to update- this chapter is as medically correct as I could make it though so I'm going to say that that's why this took so long. (it isn't but..) I hope you enjoy this one and stay tuned for more updates!<br/>Huge thank you to Galactic_sam who beta'd this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Peter slowly woke up he became aware first of a pain in his left leg, secondly he saw his dad sitting in a chair next to his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony started, he had been worrying about what to tell Peter when he woke up, as  ‘You lost half your leg,’ didn’t seem like a good starting place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pete, what do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went for a swim,” Peter started. He remembered the salt water filling his mouth. The desperate struggle to stay alive, the crashing down. He remembered feeling like he was dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-eter, Peter, Peter can you hear me?” He heard Tony’s voice, where was he? The ocean was sweeping him under, his leg hurt. “Peter!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was worried- they had just gotten to a place where Peter could get out of Panic attacks on his own so this must be bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” Tony said, “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk if you’re not ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want to,” Peter responded. “I had gone for a swim, and then I was pretty far out and the waves were so big- I started to swim back but then I saw the storm. The wind pushed the waves and I kept going under. I didn’t know which way was up much less where the shore was.” Peter paused, “I was just trying to stay alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hugged his son, “Peter, I promise, you’re safe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I saw the shore so I went towards it. The rocks were big and sharp though and I couldn't see you. I tried to swim back but the wave crashed me down.” A new thought occurred to him. “Dad, I can’t feel my leg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was crying. His son had gone through so much, “Peter, I have some bad news that might be hard to hear. Do you want it now or later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The “Now or later” was what the two of them used for important information. That way Peter felt in control but would still hear what he needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.” Peter said as a feeling of dread washed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wave crashed you hard on those rocks. You got a lot of cuts and bruises but your leg was pierced by one of the rocks- we had to amputate it. I’m so sorry Peter. I promise I can build you the best-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter cut Tony off. “No! I don’t want a fancy new leg. Why couldn’t you have saved it? You have the best doctors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” Tony said softly. “Believe me- I didn’t want this either, but your leg was infected. It was the most we could do to save your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much of my leg did you cut off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have about half of a thigh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hugged Peter, aware of the sobs the boy was trying to hide.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks, two weeks since Peter lost his leg, and his light. Peter was joking around with Tony but he wasn’t as excited. It reminded Tony of a time he wanted to forget - a time when his son had been living with that </span>
  <b>
    <em>monster</em>
  </b>
  <span>. A time Peter still had nightmares about, nightmares that would probably never go away fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will fade with time.” Sam Wilson had promised. “Time heals most wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well Peter’s leg was a wound that time wasn’t healing and Tony knew he needed to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had been working on Peter’s new legs for days on end with no sleep and as little food breaks as possible. He had come up with three main models. A school one that could look like Peter’s normal leg, a home one that also looked like Peter’s leg but came equipped with a holographic display, and a spiderman one. They all had trackers of course but his main problem was making the spider one sticky. It had to be sticky in the same way Peter was- and able to unstick. Around him were piles of legs, some realistic, some iron man themed, one furry. DUM-E handed him a smoothie. He drank it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter hadn’t seen his dad in a few days. They were supposed to be getting ready for the next school year which would begin in less than two weeks but he didn’t feel ready for it. His leg still hurt- phantom pain he had always thought before was in someones head, now of course he knew that came from his nerves. He had been facetiming with MJ a lot. Ned was great but he always made Peter feel so… weak. He hated it. He hated crutches. He hated having to go through fittings for new legs. He hated PT. What he hated most though was how his dad had disappeared off to the workshop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday, where’s Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that ‘Dad’ is in his workshop. I would also like to tell you he has been awake for 79 hours and has not eaten food in 15. He also just accepted a smoothie from DUM-E.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to him.” Peter got up from his bed and almost fell. Stupid, stupid. He should have remembered about his leg. With a sigh Peter grabbed his crutches and made his way to the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was startled out of his trance when he heard the door to the lab open. “Pep?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s your son.” Peter responded. “You know, the one you’re too ashamed to even be in the same room as?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tony was shocked. Why would Peter think that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the son who you left alone after he </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost his leg</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't leave you alone.” Tony yelled back, “I’m making you a new leg. I just have to make it perfect.” </span>
</p><p><span>“I don’t care if I have a perfect leg. I </span><em><span>had</span></em> <span>a perfect leg. What I </span><em><span>wanted</span></em> <span>was my dad.” Peter was crying now. “You’ve been in the lab for days- I just want my dad.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to leave you but you don’t act happy or like you want me around.” Tony yelled. He knew that Peter was crying and he should help but the exhaustion was getting to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to act like it’s christmas every day when I just lost my fucking leg.” Peter yelled back. He was angry now, how dare </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span> want him to be happy. He deserved to feel sad. “You just wanted your idea of a son.” With that he limped angrily out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss, I am now initiating Protocol Imbecile. You aren’t to go back into the labs until you have had at least seven hours of sleep and three meals as well as hydrating.” Jarvis announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I disabled that protocol” Tony yelled at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was able to save data that let me enact it if you yelled at Peter while tired.” Jarvis replied. “As the A.I. in control of your lab I have now made it so you cannot use any of this tech and I have informed Friday of what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony woke with a feeling of panic as the previous day's events came back to bite him. He had yelled at Peter. Peter had been sad and afraid and he had yelled. Tony wanted to bury his head under the covers and never get up again but he had to fix things with Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had been angrily playing games on his phone for a while. He had tried pacing but it was too damn hard. Tony was right to be ashamed of him. He heard a creak, “Go away.” He said, “I’m busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” It was Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you here.” Peter yelled “And you’ve certainly shown you don’t want to be here either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed, “I’m not going to come into your room if you don’t want me to but I wanted to say that I am so sorry for my actions yesterday. I am not ashamed of you and I never will be. I don’t want to use the excuse that I was tired and not thinking straight but I would like you to understand why I behaved so irrationally. I hope you can forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter knew that Tony hadn’t meant it, probably, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. “You’re going to have to make it up to me.” He finally decided to say. “That means no more running off for days on end. Also </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should get to work on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Tony said, relieved. He had been worried that Peter would never forgive him. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please kudos and comment. It only takes a moment but it makes my week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. And You'll blow us all away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day back (and part of the secound)<br/>Endless thanks to Galactic_sam who made this readable :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“First day of school today!” Tony said, looking, to Peter at least, much too excited about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Dad. You’ve only mentioned it ten times today.” Peter said, hoping his annoyance masked the worry he felt at the thought of going back to school. Starting the new school year was always hard but this year he was both missing a leg and going into a business major. Okay, the second one might be more something that he had to annoyingly divert attention away from instead of causing him pain often, but it was just another thing on his laundry list of problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think you should have worn a shirt that says ‘Iron man is my dad’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, no.” Peter laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you want me to drive you or do you want to take public transportation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already said I would take the train.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, make sure that you don’t forget your Metro Card.” Tony warned Peter, “I don’t want you to be late on your first day of school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and don’t forget to make a good impression on your teachers, Pete. Oh and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “DAD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say, Oh and Peter have a good day!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know you’re lying.” Peter shot back but some of his nerves had dissipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup loser.” Peter turned around and saw MJ, grinning broadly he raced towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey MJ!” He said excitedly. “Look at my leg, I made it myself!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ smiled, “It’s amazing, it looks just like a real leg. How well does it work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s really good and like I can move it and get feelings from it- they’re muted but still for a prosthetic that’s amazing! It still hurts often and it’s hard to get used to the fact that I have a fake leg now but-” Peter ramble on for a minute as they headed inside to get their schedules and look for Ned. “How ‘bout you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know that coming out to my dad went well.” Peter nodded. “I’ve decided to come out at school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great MJ, I’m so happy for you.” Peter said, “Hug?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, whatever.” MJ said as they hugged Peter back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are you going to do it, like have you already talked to the teachers or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ grinned wickedly. “I bet you wondered why I was wearing this sweatshirt.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Peter had- the end of summer in New York was still blazingly hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ took off their sweatshirt allowing Peter to see the ‘THEY THEM PRONOUNS’ shirt they had on. “I got like ten other shirts like it. I’m also going to correct anyone who misgenders me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing MJ. You just passed Ned for my favorite human on this planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ned said at the same time as MJ said “We both know it’s your dad, stop lying to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ and Peter both turned towards their friend. “NED!” Peter smiled. “Hug?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hug.” Ned replied before the two boys hugged and then engaged in a very complicated secret handshake that involved at least two star wars references. “So what were you guys talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided to come out at school.” MJ told him. They had come out to Ned a few days after they had come out to Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great! I had wondered about the shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three friends compared schedules and set off.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“-And then Ms. Johnson said that we would be starting the year with economics and then-” Peter cut off out of breath as his dad threw an apple at him. “-Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid, I’ve loved hearing about your day but you got to eat. We have PT in twenty minutes and I don’t want us to be late </span>
  <b>
    <em>again</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I get off just for today?” Peter whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kid. Hey, stop those puppy dog eyes before I have to get your scary friend to make you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Peter bit into the apple while mock glaring at Tony who, much to his distress, was failing to hide giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY FIRST DAY OF JUNIOR YEAR PETER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was pleasantly surprised to not have PT, but instead a party. It hadn’t been a total surprise, the giggling and the fact that Tony was having him go somewhere completely new was a give away but Peter was still happy. There was vanilla ice cream and cake and party games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ and Ned were there, MJ had been talking to Ned but now they had started talking to Tony. Peter moved closer to eavesdrop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a great redemption ark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you were a warmonger and a billionaire, you contributed to several humanitarian crises, etc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though, now you’ve done so much. You’re what every rich person should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks? I’m just doing what’s right.” Peter almost laughed at how Tony sounded. Peter had described MJ to him but meeting them in person was well-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m writing an article for my blog and I was wondering if you could talk about how you managed to work closely with the Green New Deal and are one of the main reasons it got passed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can.” Oh good, Tony was in his element now. “I’m invested in protecting the future for Peter and so many others. I was talking to Representative Ocasio-Cortez and it shocked me to hear how minority communities and rural communities are affected. I wouldn’t want anyone to have to go through what I did but A suit wasn't the only thing I gained in that cave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter decided to give the two some time. MJ had taken their recorder out and Tony was sitting down. It looked like MJ had brought notes? He went off to find Ned.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gym class. Peter had never liked gym, before the spider bite he was always behind everyone else. Then he had to hold back. Now was definitely worse though. He had to sit out due to his leg. The other kids learned about his leg after Flash 'Accidentally’ kicked him and hurt his foot. Most people did not join in the teasing, Cindy had yelled at Flash for ‘making fun of poor Peter.’ Which, well, stung a bit. Sure it still hurt but that didn’t mean he was weak, he was still going to go on patrol after all, although the other students didn’t know that. His dad said he could go out tomorrow as it was a Friday. Other than that it was nice to sit with MJ on the benches and read or talk or argue. He just wished Flash would shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Peter, I get that you’re over there because you lost a leg but what about your girlfriend, I mean we all know she lost any beauty she might have had when she decided not to be a girl but I don’t see how that disqualifies her from gym.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started as such a nice day too, but of course Flash couldn’t let that stand. “She just sits there and reads.” Oh this would be good. </span>
</p><p><span>MJ sighed, they had been having a great day. “First of all, I use they/them pronouns, Eugene,” they began. “Second, that was quite possibly the weakest insult I have ever heard. Third, I didn’t </span><em><span>choose</span></em> <span>to not be a girl, I was born like this. Fourth, I have several very legitimate reasons which include; that I don’t want to, if you check my medical record you would see that I have been listed as a danger to myself and others and therefore can stop any class when I want, and I am also listed as a neighborhood cryptid which makes me exempt from gym provided I do my duties as a card carrying member.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Flash quite literally ran away. MJ just stared after him uninterestedly. “Some people.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some badass MJ and some oh no billianares are bad I need to make Tony good content for you lol<br/>PLEASE COMMENT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Someday, Someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was going to be two chapters but it deserves it's own fic so here's a teaser :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To be honest, Peter was mostly zoned out when Ned poked him. It was the last class of a day that had just felt long and he needed a break. “Peter,” Ned whispered urgently. “Peter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Peter asked, annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to what Ms. Lusk is saying, we’re going to have a field trip!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh joy of joys, Peter had never had good luck on field trips. Still, he diverted his attention to Ms. Lusk. “This field trip will only be available to the top thirty students who take tests next week so study up! The trip itself will remain a secret until the kids are on the bus but I can assure you it will be amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well Peter couldn’t exactly do poorly on a test so with a sign he poked Ned, “How bad will this field trip be on a scale from falling into the tank at the aquarian to being bitten by a radioactive spider?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you really do have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, you’re probably right.” Peter said, more to get Ned off his back than because he believed it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this. It's officially the first multi-chapter fic I've ever completed. The next fic should be up in a couple of days. Please comment if you liked this.<br/>Thanks to galactic_sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>